


He Will Be

by partydadfrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Drunk Frank, F/M, Frank is hurt, Friendship between Frank and Gerard, Gerard looks after Frank, I love Jamia, I own nothing but the original characters, I've warned you, Jamia is only mentioned, Lots of Angst, My first published MCR fic, No hate to Jamia, Other, Strong Language, This is all fictional, Well...a happier ending, kinda self-harm, please be kind, please read at your own risk, there really is no timeline for this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partydadfrnk/pseuds/partydadfrnk
Summary: Frank returns home from tour to find Jamia and the kids gone. Shit hits the fan shortly after.(A terrible summary, but I hope the story is better.)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way (friendship), Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Frank Iero/Mikey Way (friendship), Frank Iero/Ray Toro (friendship), Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	He Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever published MCR fic. I wrote it a few months ago and want to see how well it does in public.  
> It's pretty bad and I wrote it when I was in a shitty mood.  
> No hate to Jamia at all, this is NOT how I picture her. But, for this fic, she's the bad guy.  
> Please go easy on me haha. I'm not new to writing fanfics at all, but I am new to writing MCR fanfics.  
> Please give me critiques and corrections, would love to hear your opinions!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! xo

“J, I’m home!” Frank called out, dropping his bags and locking the front door. Normally his wife, Jamia, was waiting for him with his kids when he arrived home from tour and he’d spend time with each of them before they called it a night.

Tonight wasn’t supposed to be any different.

Except it was.

He called out again but to no avail. He frowned and walked to the lounge, peeking his head in but seeing no one, his heart dropped slightly. Next, he tried the kitchen but it was the same result. He spent 20 minutes searching the house before something caught his eye.

A letter.

 _‘Frank,’_ It read, _‘By the time you’re reading this, we’ll be gone. It’s time I told you the truth,’_ By this point, tears were building in his eyes and his vision was blurring,

_‘I met a guy while you were away. He’s an old friend of mine from school. We were close. Very close. Lovers close. We reconnected a few weeks ago and old feelings came back to light. I am so sorry to have dragged you on this journey, but my heart never truly belonged to you,_

_Andrew makes me feel loved and appreciated, he’s there for me. He comes home after a day’s work. He’s home at weekends. He tells me he loves me. Everyday. He’s with me everyday. I love him. More than I’ve ever loved a man before. I’m truly sorry, Frankie, I really am. I hope you’ll find somebody who loves you and appreciates you. I’m not that person,_

_The kids are with me. You may see them, but they’re living with me and Andrew from now on. With you being away so much for the band, it only makes sense. You understand that, right? It’s best for the kids. They love Andrew. You’re their dad and they do love you too, I promise, but Andrew plays with them and they’ve even started calling him ‘Daddy Andy’, isn’t that adorable? Oh Frank, my little family is just perfect!_

_Anyway, I hope your life from this point forward is positive and you find your one and only! Cherry, Lily and Miles love you so much and we’ll organise a time for you to come see them and meet Andrew! See you later Frankie,_

_Signed,_ _Jamia’_

Silence. That’s what was heard throughout the house. Not a thing was moving. Not a sound was heard.

Until he broke.

He sobbed. Cried. Threw the letter across the room. Threw his fists through walls. Threw his head against the table. Kicked and punched and hit anything he could see. His heart was torn to shreds. His world was utterly shattered. He had nothing left. His wife. His kids. They left him. Left him alone in this big wide world with nothing to wake up for anymore. They ruined him.

He screamed for hours.

* * *

Gerard had only gotten home an hour ago. His brother and band mate, Mikey, was staying with him for the night as both of their wives weren’t arriving home from their trip until the morning, so they decided upon a brotherly-bonding night watching movies and sleeping until 2pm.

They had only just got settled into a movie _(The Goonies, ‘cause yes,)_ when Gerard’s phone rung. The brothers groaned in annoyance before Gerard looked at the screen. He frowned.

“Frank’s calling? We only just got home,”

“Maybe he left something on the bus? You know what Frankie’s like,” Mikey laughed, just imagining their best friend sheepishly calling saying he left his wallet or something behind.

But that was far from the truth.

Gerard answered with as cheerful of a voice he could muster at 1:30am after being on a 5 month tour. Mikey tried to get back into the movie, but something stopped him.

“Frankie? Frank!” Gerard sounded worried and he sat up straight, eyebrows furrowing in concern and his face dropping, “Frankie, I can’t understand you, babe, take deep breaths and tell me what’s happened?”

Mikey muted the TV and turned his full attention to his brother. Something has happened. Something bad.

_“She’s gone and taken the kids!”_

Frank wailed through the phone and both Way’s gasped and stared at each other.

_“She’s left me and taken the kids for another man and I have nothing left, Gee! I’ve got NOTHING!”_

* * *

Frank couldn’t take it anymore. He had called Gerard but now he just felt guilty. No one else should have to deal with his problems. He’s not special and nobody should have to put up with him. He cried down the phone to the only person he wanted but now he felt guilty for that. He didn’t deserve help. His own wife left him, for fuck sake! What kind of man is he?

He had hung up on Gerard about 10 minutes ago and now he sat with a near-empty bottle of vodka. The majority of the contents was burning his stomach but he didn’t care. He deserved this.

His hair was a mess, sticking to his pale, sweaty forehead like moths to flames. His shirt was stained with blood from his hands and face, the result of slamming both appendages against concrete walls and wooden doors repeatedly. His pants were wet and sticky with whiskey and other drinks that he didn’t care to remember. He just wanted the pain to _stop._

* * *

Gerard and Mikey had just pulled up to Frank’s house, 45 minutes later, hoping their best friend hadn’t done too much damage to either himself or the house. Gerard was panicked as soon as the conversation was cut off. He knew what Frank was like.

He and Mikey were quick to get in the car and drive straight to the Iero residence, luckily without incident, hoping and praying to whatever God was up there, that Frank was okay. He had to be!

“FRANKIE!” Gerard yelled, banging on the door, not caring about the neighbours. This was life-or-death.

“FRANK, OPEN THE DOOR!” Mikey joined in, running around to the large window which saw into the lounge and part of the kitchen. He looked in and froze. He saw bottles upon bottles of vodka and whiskey, tossed all over the lounge and he could see stains on the kitchen tiles. His heart dropped.

“He’s fucking drunk,” Mikey deadpanned to his brother, who was immediately at his side and looking in.

“Oh, Franks,” Gerard whispered sadly, knowing this was breaking point. They still couldn’t see Frank, but just as they were about to start screaming again, he staggered into view.

The brothers froze when the little bit of light showed them what they feared. Frank didn’t seem to have noticed them, but they noticed him. They saw the dried blood on his temple, the gash on his forehead, his split and cut knuckles as he took another swig of vodka. They saw him destroy himself further and knew they couldn’t just stand outside anymore.

Gerard turned to Mikey and handed him his phone, “Text Brian, tell him it’s Frank and it’s an emergency. Get him to call for an ambulance to get here as soon as possible. I’m gonna get in the house,” The older brother took control of the situation, something Mikey admired most about him, before he searched for the spare key he knew was around.

Mikey did what was asked of him, texting Brian, their close friend and manager, everything that’s happened, knowing that he’d still be awake for quite some time yet, before closing his wet eyes and holding Gerard’s phone close to his chest to try and keep from crying.

A triumphant _‘Aha!'_ sounded from Gerard as he found the key and quickly jammed it into the lock. “Open you bastard!” He cried before the door obeyed and he rushed inside. Mikey blindly followed behind a few moments later, crying out at the scene.

Gerard had Frank pinned against his chest, holding his flailing arms tightly while quietly murmuring words of comfort. The house smelt of alcohol and copper. The blood trailing sluggishly down Frank’s face from the gash above his eyebrow and dripping mockingly onto Gerard’s sleeve.

“LET ME GO!” Frank slurred, struggling weakly against the chest of his best friend as they slowly lowered to the floor, “LET ME DIE, GEE!” He sobbed, his fighting slowing down dramatically as he realised the hold wasn’t letting him go.

“I don’t wanna live without them,” He whimpered, finally breaking down completely, tears and snot to match. Gerard held him closer, placing his lips by Frank’s ear and kissing the skin there, all the while whispering reassurances.

“I’ve got ya Frankie, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. You’re not alone, I’m here and I always will be,” He whispered mantra after mantra, and all Mikey could do was watch, trying not to break down himself.

Frank was a lot calmer now, still sobbing, but no longer screaming or fighting. His energy left him long ago and now all he wanted was to stay in Gerard’s arms forever. He felt safe.

He heard Gerard whisper comforts to him, felt the feather light kisses to his head, neck and ear, saw truth behind the words and could taste the sadness his best friend was experiencing.

His eyes slowly closed, his heart still hammering away, but his tears were drying up. He hoped to find peace where he was going. He prayed for Jamia and his kids when he awoke.

* * *

“He consumed far too much alcohol tonight so we had to pump his stomach. He’s got a severe case of alcohol poisoning, which we’ll need to monitor for a few days,” The doctor said, while a nurse did her checks on the sleeping Frank.

“He’s gonna be okay though?” Gerard asked, voice shaking from the shock, “Like, he’s going to get better?”

The doctor, who’s name was Stefan, sighed, “He’ll need therapy and lots of rest, but yes, physically, he’ll be okay in a few weeks. I suggest no strenuous activities or tours for a while though. I’ll organise for a therapist to come and speak with you all tomorrow to discuss treatment,”

The group, which now consisted of Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Brian, the latters travelling down after hearing the news, breathed out in mild relief at the news.

Mikey found himself crying again, but out of joy that his best friend, who was like another brother, was going to survive this ordeal. Mikey will be there for him. Through everything. That’s a promise he’s going to keep very close to his heart.

* * *

A few hours later, they heard a groan from the bed and they turned their attention to see Frank tossing his head left and right, looking distressed. Gerard leaned in and grabbed his hand, hoping that small act of comfort was enough. Frank squeezed his hand as tightly as his weak body could manage, and moaned out in pain.

“Jamia...” He mumbled, “I’m sorry, please stay with me,” Everybody’s hearts broke once more, Frank clearly thought his wife was besides him, instead of across state with another man.

“Frankie, I’m here. We’re all here. Please wake up,” Mikey whispered, stepping closer and lowering his hand so it rested besides Frank’s head.

It took a few minutes, but finally, Frank opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes were sad, his face expressionless. He took a shaky breath and opened his mouth.

“It wasn’t a...dream...was it?” He asked sadly, knowing full well it wasn’t. Gerard moved closer (if that was possible), and moved his other hand so both were holding Frank’s.

“I’m sorry, Frankie...I know you hurt and I am so, so sorry that this has happened to you,” Gerard took a deep breath, “But we’re gonna get through this. I promise. All of us together,”

“She left me, Gee...why did she leave me?” He asked tearfully, “She took my kids...my babies. The only people I was living for...she took them from me,” He sobbed, leaning into his best friend as he was enveloped into a hug,

“She...s- she said they’ve started c- calling him “Daddy Andy”! Like what the fuck?! What mother let’s her kids call another man dad! I’m their dad! Not that “Andy” guy!”

Brian and Ray shared a look, only just hearing this. It seemed Gerard and Mikey knew this, as they had read the letter in the ambulance, but hearing it from Frank made it all too real.

“She’s a fucked up woman, Frank, a fucked up woman who doesn’t deserve somebody as amazing and perfect as you!” Gerard bit back, absolutely furious with the woman he once called a close friend, “She’s lost the best thing that ever happened to her and that’s her own fault, not yours,”

“So why did she leave? Why did she leave me alone if I’m so “perfect”? Huh? Why?!” The tears were hard and fast.

“I don’t know, babe, I don’t know,” All Gerard could do was hold him as tightly as he could and let him cry.

* * *

2 weeks later saw Frank being discharged and being taken home by Gerard. Well, by ‘home’ I mean to Gerard’s. Frank wasn’t allowed on his own for a while, his incident being treated as a suicide attempt _(“It wasn’t, I swear! I just needed to not feel pain!”)_ so Gerard, being closest to the man, was put in charge to keep an eye on him for a while.

Lyn-Z was more than okay with it, having been told the story the day after, and was currently getting the spare bedroom set up. Bandit was told that Uncle Frank was sick and coming to stay for a while, still being too young to be told the full truth, and the fact that neither parent had the heart to tell her the truth about her (second favourite) Uncle.

Numerous angry voicemails had been left on Jamia’s phone, none of which she responded to. Lyn-Z had attempted to call her friend several times a day to ask what had happened. Why did she leave her husband? Wasn’t she happy? Why not wait to tell him when he got home? Why take the kids? Why? That was the only question anybody had. Why.

* * *

Gerard led Frank into the house, watching him carefully. Though he had recovered enough to be discharged, Gerard was wary and afraid his friend would collapse at any given moment.

“I’m not gonna just faint and die, Gee,” Frank’s soft voice cut through his thoughts, dragging him back to reality. Gerard smiled sheepishly and cleared his throat.

“I’m just worried about ya, pal,” Gerard replied, finally unlocking the door and pushing it open, letting Frank lead the way into the warm home, “I just don’t wanna have to clean up your mess,” He said jokingly, smiling playfully. Frank just smirked, enjoying the moment of regular banter.

“I’m fine, Gerard, really,” Frank looked at him seriously, wanting to pass the message on clearly. Gerard sighed sadly and looked up.

“I’m gonna ban you from using that word,” He chuckled half heartedly, “You’re not ‘fine’, Frankie, not yet anyway, but you will be,” The two friends looked at each other for a moment before they were interrupted by a soothing voice.

“Hey,” Lyn-Z greeted, smiling softly with Bandit at her side, “I’ve got some hot chocolate waiting for you, by Bandit’s request,” The mother laughed lightly, looking down at her daughter fondly. Gerard leaned in to kiss his wife and then proceeded to pick up his daughter and give her a hug.

Frank smiled gently, waving to Bandit, who held her arms out for him. Gerard gently passed her to his friend, who took her gratefully and held her tight.

“Love you, Uncle Frankie,” She whispered to him, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Frank choked back his tears and kissed her head.

“I love you too, Band,” He replied, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Gerard and Lyn-Z watched with eyes glistening, holding back their emotions. Frank would be okay.

_He will be._

**Author's Note:**

> ...was it bad? *ducks behind a wall*  
> Let me know if you want to see more!  
> This is a one shot, but if people want to see a sequel of sorts, then just let me know!
> 
> Also, I have a few more fics that I'm working on, so may post them depending how well this one does!  
> Thanks for reading! xo


End file.
